Passing Midnight
by Wateronthebrain
Summary: HIATUS Along with his death, the era finally ended. He left her to start anew, with only memories as a crutch.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- let's put it this way. If I was JK Rolling, Harry and Hermione would be married, Dumbledore and McGonagall would be married, Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore would still be alive, and Voldemort would die, changing the whole series to a fluffy happy romantic comedy. Be happy I stick to fan fiction. 

"HARRY! Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione Granger screamed. The lifeless corpse at her feet didn't do so much as flinch, even when her shrieks were at his ear. "Harry James Potter, answer me right now! This is not the time for your bloody childish trickery!"

"He won't wake, my dear." An eerie voice called from over her shoulder. Turning around with a solemn stare, she looked deep into the shallow eyes of Harry's killer. Lord Voldemort stood before her, his wand before him like taunting sword.

"You. You…" Hermione stammered, unable to even describe him.

"Yes, pet?" He mocked. Hermione grabbed Harry's fallen wand, and with one powerful swing, cursed him in the most unforgivable way.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A thump to the floor signified that the Dark Lord had finally fallen. Hermione knew she should've been celebrating, but all she could do was kneel beside Harry, her head on his bleeding heart.

"Harry, why? WHY?" She moaned. She didn't know how long she lied there, maybe minutes, maybe hours. All she knew was Dumbledore didn't come soon enough. He arrived with Minerva McGonagall, Servus Snape, Ron, Fred, and George. Somebody let out a gasp, but Hermione couldn't tell. It didn't really make a difference that they were there, she was still sprawled out and bawling. "Harry, please wake up. I won't ever get mad at you for those silly arguments again! I promise! I love you!"

She felt a firm hand pull her up. "No!" She gasped. "No, I can't leave him!"

All she knew was that the person wasn't Dumbledore, because she could hear him saying, "Get her out of here. She doesn't need to see any more, she saw it happen." There was some quiet discussion, but she most definitely heard him yell, "LISTEN TO ME, TAKE HER AWAY!" Because it wasn't often that their wise Headmaster would loose his temper. Hermione pulled out of the reach of her captor and knelt down again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Goodbye, Harry." She said amidst tears. Professor McGonagall helped her up and took her to Madame Pomfry, where Hermione would spend the night, leaving with a single cast. _It's not fair,_ she thought, _that I leave with no scars, and he leaves with one big one in my heart._


	2. too real

01/05/2007 14:10:00

(A/N—I realize that the chapter before this was pretty short. That one and this one are supposed to just kind of lead up to the main story. Get it? Got it? Good.)

(A/N (II)—The Rabbi thing? Lol, I know they're all Christian. Just my heritage coming out. If it bothers you that much, copy and paste into a word document, and change it to Priest.)

Hermione Granger awoke to a start. Things were silent, an experience she was not used to. Opening her eyes, she discovered that she was in her old Dorm room at Hogwarts. _Wow,_ she thought. _Has it really been so long since I woke in this bed every day? Guess so. Wait, why am I here?_ She looked around. Her pajamas were things she'd never seen before in her life, very generic, like somebody just had the word "Pajamas" in their head and zapped her into them. _Oh yeah._ She remembered last night. The fight and the blood and the love and the… Harry. "Harry?" She called, hoping that it had just been a horrible, terrible dream. She heard voices on the other side of the door, but not the one she wanted to hear.

"She's up."

"Don't just sit there, do something!"

"And what do you suggest?"

"What are you looking at me for? I'm a guy, we don't do the whole breaking news thing."

"Mr. Weasley, you are… Fine, I'm going in, with no assistance from you, I might add."

Professor McGonagall walked through the tall cherry doors. Her right arm was in an immaculately clean white cast, and there was a long line of stitches that from just right of her chin to the back of her skull. "Miss Granger? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Professor."

McGonagall came over to the side of Hermione's bed, and looked at her beloved former student. Hermione studied the old woman's face. It was wrinkled into a tight stare, as if that was all she could do to keep her composure. "Miss Granger, do you remember the events of yesterday?"

Hermione broke into tears, signifying a yes. McGonagall looked sympathetic, but also a bit uncomfortable. "Hermione, where do you plan on staying? Do you have a job? Are you going back to your parents?"

Hermione let out an extra whimper. "They died. A muggle disease, cancer."

"I see." McGonagall said. _Poor girl, she's lost everybody! Well, I didn't come here to cry. I came here to help._ "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"I… I don't know. After the war, me and Harry were going to… forget it. The bottom line is I'm homeless, jobless, and hopeless."

"Now, now, Hermione, we'd never let that happen to you. What I wanted to discuss was an opportunity. Beauxbatons has a position similar to a muggle guidance counselor, and we wanted to imitate that at Hogwarts. You'd basically get to know the students, take care of enrollment and expellments, and settle some touchy issues. You're more than qualified."

"Are you serious?"

"You can always go back to your muggle family, of course…"

"No, I mean, thank you. When do you want me to start? Can I wait until after the funeral?"

"Of course, dear. Next week. I'll show you your new office/corridors later. I'll allow you to freshen up." McGonagall ended, walking out of the room. Hermione got up and looked in the mirror. The object in question was a plain white nightgown with frilly edges. _Yuck! _She almost said out loud. Her hair was tasseled and worn, but looked beautiful compared to her face. It was scarred and red, not to mention tear streaked. She transformed the grandmotherly article into a black dress that she wore to her mother's funeral. Neither form fitting or flattering, just as it should be. She zapped plain black ballet flats, and finally decided to hide her sad face behind Nicole Riche style sunglasses. With a flick of her wand her hair was in a sloppy bun. _Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be._

The second she walked into the old common room, she saw Ron facing the unlit fireplace. "Ron?" She called.

He turned around, his face similar to Hermione's. "Hey."

"How are you? I mean, are you injured?"

He lifted up the bottom of his shirt to expose a zig zag line of stitches. "Death eater. Would've killed me, had Fred and George not come around. Suppose he was just having a bit of fun by torturing me with a kitchen knife first. Had to beg 'em to let me out of the hospital."

Hermione ran to her best friend and hugged him. How could her world be turned upside down like that?

"How bout you?" He asked.

"I don't even know. All I remember is… yeah. And I woke up this morning in my old bed."

"Oh." He turned back to the fireplace, the back of his head facing Hermione.

"Ron?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where did McGonagall go?"

"Suppose her office."

"Alright, thanks." Hermione said, waiting to see if he'd even turn around. He stayed in his position. _Perfectly understandable._ She thought. _Now, where was McGonagall's office?_

When she finally arrived at her destination, Hermione politely knocked on the grandiose door. McGonagall immediately came, answering the door with a weary expression. "Oh, Miss Granger. Do come in."

Hermione entered and sat in the cold, hard chair opposite McGonagall's desk. The professor took her respectful spot and began to speak. "So, what is it?"

"Is anybody trying to take care of the funeral arrangements?"

"That was actually what I was doing right now."

"Stop. I'm doing it."

"Well, Hermione, I know you two were best friends, and I'm sure you can say something, but…"

Hermione abruptly cut her off. "Yes, Professor, I know we're best friends, but that's not all. I was his wife."

McGonagall looked in shock, which Hermione took as a signal to continue. "He proposed on the ride back to the muggle world, the very last year he attended Hogwarts. Our marriage ceremony was just a few vows before a Rabbi, where we signed the paperwork. It was going to be kept secret until the end of the war, when we were going to announce it to everybody and have a big ceremony."

McGonagall studied her, bewildered. "Hermione, is this your grief talking?"

Hermione was appalled. How could she doubt her marriage? There was no evidence, no home shared, not even a joint Gringots account. Then she remembered. _How could I forget???_ "Professor, look." Hermione put her right hand on the desk, and removed a band aid from her ring finger. Beneath it was a diamond ring and a platinum wedding band. She slid the engagement ring around to show off the engraved bottom. It read 'My Angel'. She then turned around her wedding band, which had the engraving 'Mrs. Potter'. "Proof?"

"Oh, Merlin's Beard…" The Professor gasped. "Certainly, you can take control of the arrangements. Naturally, myself and Albus… I mean Professor Dumbledore, will help you out."

"Thank you, because I don't even know where to start." Hermione said, beginning to cry again.

Professor McGonagall looked at her, wanting to say something like, 'its okay, nobody knows what to do.' Or 'just let it all out', but nothing seamed appropriate, so she just let her cry.


	3. The Promise of a Brighter Tomorrow

29/05/2007 08:22:00

Hermione couldn't sleep. How could she? It was her husband's funeral just that morning. She tried to recapture every detail in her mind, hoping it would help her drift off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She sat in her new corridors, the scent of fresh paint still present. She was wearing her favorite Oxford University sweatshirt, the collage her mother had attended. Paired with her most comfortable old jeans, it almost could've passed as shabby chic, had it not been for her obviously swollen face. She looked down at her chipping nail polish, which she had been subconsciously picking off. _Five minutes_. She thought. _Professor McGonagall said it would only be five minutes until she'd be back. That's not nearly enough time to write a note, or else I'd just leave one and apperate away. No, I couldn't do that anyway. Harry would've wanted me to be brave. Harry…_

At just the thought of her fallen love, she burst into a new onslaught of tears. "Hermione, dear?" A voice called. Standing in the door was Molly Weasley, who looked as if her own heart had been torn as well. _It probably has, Harry was a son to her._ Hermione considered. Compassionately, Molly came to the side of the sate Hermione was on and sat beside her, a motherly arm wrapped around the grieving widow. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Not too good." She managed to croak.

"Minerva just told me; everything. Poor baby, we had no idea. You two certainly did do a good job of keeping it a secret. Why, even Ron didn't know."

"I feel horrible." She muttered, very much under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I feel horrible. We should've at least told Ron. Now he's going to think we were shoving him out of our lives."

"Oh… You don't need to feel guilty at all, Hermione. Ronald will understand, I promise."

Hermione sighed, looking up at Molly's face. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I have to get moving now, though. There are people to call, things to do, things to… write."

"Do you need help with anything?"

Hermione was about to graciously refuse, but then realized the one favor she needed to ask. "Actually yes. I was wondering, could you tell Ron about the marriage? I have a feeling he's already mad at me, and you know, you're his mom."

"Hermione dear, you know I'll help with anything, but I really do believe you should do that. I'll stay in the room, though, if that helps."

Understanding what Molly meant, Hermione accepted her offer. "I think that would help a lot, thanks. Can you wait here for just a sec? I'll go find him."

"I kind of suspected that you'd ask me that, so I brought Ron with me. He's outside the door, waiting for me to let him in."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and the faint memory of a smile graced her lips for about half a second. Her frown immediately returned as she pulled her sweatshirt cuffs over her knuckles and tread over to the great brass knob. "Hey, Ron."

He tripped, he had clearly been leaning us against the door and lost his balance for a moment. "Hey, 'Mione."

"Come in." She said, gesturing to the sparsely furnished room. He helped himself into one of the two wooden chairs in the kitchen, and Hermione sat in the other one. With a reassuring nod from Molly, Hermione began to talk.

"So, Ron. I guess there's something I should've told you before, but it was never the right time. And, um, I guess that I should like, um tell you now, so err, here it goes. Wait, will you be mad?" She said in one breath.

"Tell me, Hermione." He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

With a deep breath, she spilled. "I was married to Harry."

Ron's jaw dropped. For a while he looked as though he was about to say something, but nothing came out. "Ron?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He immediately jumped back, shooting out of his chair and running out the door. "Ron, wait!" She called, but he was long gone.

Molly's jaw dropped as well, but her crossed eyebrows showed that she was no deer in headlights. "Stoupium Wrencharnia!" She cried, attempting to stop her son, but he was simply too far. She turned to console Hermione, only to find she wasn't there. As she was about to yell her name, Minerva wandered in.

"Hello, Molly. Would you like to inform me of why Ronald is sprinting through the castle like a chicken with it's head cut off?"

"Hermione just told him."

"Oh. I see. Well, where is she?"

"I haven't the faintest. I was trying to stop Ron after he burst off, and when I turned by attention back to Hermione, she was gon…"

"Shh!" Minerva quietly exclaimed. "Listen."

There were whimpering sounds coming from the master bedroom. The two women stealthily tiptoed over, getting views from the smallest crack in the door. Hermione was leaning against the headboard of her bed, with her knees brought to her chest. Her face was buried in a plush pillow, soaking in her tears.

"Hermione?" Molly solicited, entering the room. Minerva followed of course, though unsure of what to do. She stood awkwardly beside Hermione as Molly knelt down next to her. "It's okay, baby, it's okay." Molly cooed.

"Ah can beweve es, ahm sorray. Ahm ain lie uh damuh geen." Hermione sobbed.

"What was that, dear?" Molly asked, pulling up her surrogate daughter's chin in her hand, exposing her inflated face.

"I said, I can't believe this, I'm sorry. I'm acting like a drama queen."

Molly's face fell, in pity and compassion. "No, no, no dearie. Ronald is being a drama queen. Please, it's alright to cry."

_Why is she so good at this? _Hermione thought about Molly. "Thanks, Molly. I guess I should get ready, the fu… fu… it's starting in twenty minutes. I should be there before the rest of the mourners, right?"

"Of course, Hermione. I'll go fetch, and maybe kill Ron." Molly replied. "Minerva will stay and keep you company."

Both Hermione and Minerva gave Molly confused glances. "Minerva, you will stay with Hermione, right?" Molly demanded, rather than asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. See you soon, baby." Molly called as she apperated away.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, McGonagall standing in the corner, praying that it would not be this continuous awkward silence. Hermione answered this prayer by beginning to speak. "Professor, I apologize in advance for my anticipated behavior on the way from my room to the cemetery. I don't know if I've made this obvious, but letting people see me so… out of control… is what I hate the most."

"Hermione, why do you apologize so much? I promise, nobody's judging you."

Minerva was surprised by her own voice. It was so comforting, so motherly. It was helping, though, so she decided not to think twice about it.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione sighed, pulling out her wand and zapping on a similar outfit to the one she'd worn the prior day. "Are you ready to go down?" 

"Sure." 

_Well, there goes that motherly thing. _Minerva thought as she responded to Hermione. She let her student slightly lead as they walked out and down many of Hogwarts' confusing staircases. When they stood in the Great Hall, the doors exposing the massive crowd and the black roses, Hermione gave way to her emotions. Falling to her knees, her hands, tightly clenched on her face, leaked tears. Minerva went back into her newfound comforting mode as she knelt next to Hermione, an arm around her.

"See…" Hermione gasped. "I knew this was going to happen."

"It's okay Hermione. You're not expected to hold yourself together in a situation like this."

As Minerva was comforting her, they herd careful footsteps approaching. "Professor, can I have a second with Hermione?"

They looked up to see Ron, standing in a black suit. "Of course." Minerva agreed, getting up and retreating to the crowd. Ron lifted Hermione by her hands, and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I'm really happy for what you two had, honest. I was just a little… offended. That you guys didn't even tell me."

"Ron, we were going to. I don't know, it was just, never the right time."

"Yeah, my mom tried to explain it to me."

"Are you just here because your mother made you?"

"No, I'm here because I care about you and I loved Harry like my brother."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, her face still red. "Thanks, Ron."

Taking her arm in his, he escorted her out to the shores of the lake, where an elaborately carved red and golden coffin laid, on a stage before the assembly. A podium was beside it, Professor Dumbledore standing behind it. Hermione took a moment to look over the crowd. The Weasley family, all grieving in their own ways. Molly's tears were obvious, but she looked up when Hermione had entered and acknowledged her. Arthur was staring at the hat on his lap, not letting his attention falter for the fear that he'd break down. George sat with his arms crossed, only moving to shake the hair out of his eyes every so often. Fred was constantly wiping his eyes, so that no tears would fall. Ginny's face wasn't even visible, only the tears that seeped through her palms were. Alongside them were two empty chairs, presumably where Ron and Dumbledore would sit. Professor McGonagall sat in the last seat of the row, ferociously dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. The next row was Professor Snape, who had indeed been a spy for the Order. His expression was that of stone, waiting for Dumbledore to begin. To his left began the long procession of students, continuing on for several rows. Farther back were ministry officials, looking sick that Dumbledore and Harry had actually been right about Voldemort. In the rearmost seats sat an overweight man, an underweight woman, and a disturbingly muscular boy, all of whom looked ghastly out of place. Hermione instantly knew who they must've, overhearing their conversation.

"Can't believe it."

"All those years."

"Didn't have his head screwed on quite right, but wasn't his fault."

Yes, those must've been the Dursleys. Ron walked Hermione up to the front, occupying the two seats that Hermione had noted were empty. Professor McGonagall turned to whisper to her.

"When Albus is finished with his small part, he'll come sit here and you'll go deliver the eulogy."

"Ron's got a few words too."

"He can go between Albus and you, then."

"Alright." Hermione managed to murmur before Dumbledore began.

"This," He began, his voice booming over the throng, silencing them. "Is, without a doubt, the saddest event I've ever attended. Today, we mourn and remember the life of the greatest wizard the world has ever seen, Harry James Potter. A fighter, a believer, a dreamer. All that there is to be said about him cannot be done by one person alone. Therefore, I invite up the person that he considered his brother up to continue. Mr. Ron Weasley."

Ron slowly ascended the stage, biting his lower lip. He took Dumbledore's place at the podium, beginning his part.

"Well, when I started to write this, I didn't really know what to say. 'Yeah, Harry Potter. We'll miss him. He was my best friend. Blah, blah, blah.' I actually had a couple drafts that sounded like that. I was working on this for what seemed like forever, before I finally looked up. I saw mine and Harry's other best friend, Hermione, who was in mourning like me. I saw my parents, who loved Harry just as much as the rest of us kids, crying like a couple who had just lost their son. I saw my brothers and sister, who were all dealing with it their own way. What I'm trying to get to is; Harry, my worst fear is that in your death you wouldn't realize how much you mean to everybody. You're more important than anybody's ever, ever been. We'll miss you, Harry. And look at this crowd. We love you."

If every woman, (excluding Aunt Petunia, of course) wasn't crying by that point, they were now torn apart by Ron's poignant speech. It was now time for the official eulogy, which would of course be delivered by Hermione. Walking up to her place, she kissed her now exposed wedding band and engagement ring for good luck. The horde was more grandiose than she thought, but reminding herself that they all were there for Harry calmed her.

"Um, Hello. Most of you are probably wondering why I'm making the official eulogy, while very few of you know. For the majority, I'd like to make this announcement that myself and Harry were planning on making after the demise of Voldemort, but we were obviously not able to do. Harry Potter and I were married."

A hush fell over the crowd, as they waited for her to elaborate.

"Don't think I'm trying to turn this into something about me, I just think everybody deserved an explanation. But now, the rest of this is just about Harry. I was privileged to know a side of him that many people didn't see; his humanity. He laughed, cried, fell asleep during Transfiguration once, to a ghoulish effect," A chuckle waved over those who could relate, and Professor McGonagall blushed slightly, though she herself was laughing, too. "and he studied hard for his OWLs. Harry cared about people, and sometimes considered giving up when it got too hard, but he never did. That, it the saddest thing about his death. He wasn't this gallant hero who shoved aside all other thoughts for his patriotism, but rather a being who was destined to and became much more than anybody will ever be. This is, and forevermore will be, the legacy of Harry Potter. And one more thing. Harry? If there's any time you'll be listening it's right now. I wanted to tell you that I love you."

A roar of applause swept over as Hermione climbed down. Taking her place, Dumbledore returned to lead them all to the procession, where Harry would be laid to rest on Hogwarts grounds, in the shade of the castle herself. Though Hermione stood between Molly and Professor McGonagall with silent tears dripping down her face, she couldn't help but let her thoughts stray for a moment. _Oh, dear Merlin, I really feel horrid._ And she knew it was more than the expected nauseous-ness from laying her husband to rest. She was the last to drop a rose on his coffin, the only red one in the midst of all the black. Returning to her spot, she noticed Professor McGonagall's mouth open slightly, and she turned to Hermione, whispering.

"Hermione dear, are you alright? You're terribly pale and your face is flushed."

"I'm okay. Just… overwhelmed."

_Yes. _Hermione thought. _That's what it must be. I'm overwhelmed._

However, just as they'd finished covering the coffin, Hermione began to violently sway.

"Professor," She quietly asked, "Have they casted a spell of some sort? Everything is getting much dimmer."

McGonagall grabbed Molly's sleeve and the two managed to subtly slide Hermione away, a distance far enough so that they could apperate without causing too much noise. In a matter of minutes they were in the hospital wing, which was empty but still lit, setting Hermione on a bed. The young girl was now frantic. "Oh, Merlin, Professor! Molly! I can't see! Have I gone blind?"

All McGonagall could do was reassuringly hold her hand, while she instructed Molly to apperate back down and fetch Madame Pomfry. The two came back up in under thirty seconds, Madame Pomfry discarding her cloak so that she was back in her white robes.

"It's okay, Hermione. Can't be anything too bad. Let's see."

She waved her wand and murmured a diagnostic charm. "Ahh, yes, it seems that you're just dehydrated."

As she reached for a potion however, an orb above Hermione formed and slowly turned a metallic silver.

"What's this? It's warning me about your condition. But… Hermione, is there anything at all that you can think of? Are you anemic? Diabetic?"

"No, no."

"Well, it could be… no… well it never hurts to test…"

Madame Pomfry changed her reach and propped Hermione up, forcing her to down a sweet pastel orange liquid. Instantly, her sight was back, and she noticed three dots of the same orange appear above her stomach. Madame Pomfry gasped in shock, then turned to Hermione with a big smile across her face. "Seems the Potter line hasn't ended just yet. Hermione, you're pregnant!"


	4. Love Beyond the Grave

03/08/2007 19:51:00

(A/N- This chapter was co- written by me and one of my BFFs, Chris. The whole 'personal life' part was his doing. Just thought I'd let you know, if the idea doesn't seem my style. Still my writing, Chris's idea.)

(A/N 2- Just noticed a continuity error. In chapter two I implied that the attack was during the school year, though Hermione and her friends have graduated. Wrote that one wrong. It's the end of summer.)

(A/N 3- I'm sorry I take forever to update!!! The ironic thing is, I get so angry when I read a story and the author take years to update…)

A million thoughts went rushing through Hermione's head, all at once.

_Pregnant! Pregnant! WOO HOO!_

_Oh Merlin, how can I support a baby?_

_It's Harry's!_

_My sweet Harry will live on forever!_

But the one that stood out most was, _Why the hell are there three dots?_

Madame Pomfry answered this before Hermione could even ask. "And, that's not all. They're triplets!"

Hermione finally got her breath together enough to talk. "I… I'm pregnant? Wait, TRIPLETS?"

It was now that Hermione first became aware of the other two women in the room. Molly ran over the whole three feet between them as fast as her legs would carry her. She was crying again, but tears of joy. "Oh, Hermione!" She sobbed, hugging her. "This is absolutely AMAZING!"

Professor McGonagall could not conceal a titanic grin. "Hermione, dear, that is wonderful. I'm so happy for you!"

All Hermione could do was stare at her stomach. "Pre… _pregnant?_"

Molly looked at her with concern. "Hermione, aren't you just simply ecstatic?"

Her eyes not wandering, Hermione quickly returned the question. "Oh no! I'm euphoric! This is the happiest day of my life! I just… My, this is going to be difficult."

Molly pouted, squeezing Hermione's hand. "Pish posh. You know that you always have a nice, comfortable, noisy room at our house."

Hermione finally adverted her eyes, smiling up at Molly. "Thanks. I'm being stupid, overanalyzing everything. Oh my god, I'm having children!" She squealed, as if the thought just came over her. "I'm going to be a mother!" She excitedly looked around the room, and her face fell just a bit when it hit Professor McGonagall. "Oh, the job at Hogwarts!"

McGonagall smiled, holding her other hand. "Hermione, _please._ You can start the job in two weeks when the students return, and take time off during your third trimester, in… oh we don't even know when that is, do we?"

Madame Pomfry cast another spell, and closed her eyes. "You need to take off at the beginning of February. You were impregnated on July 31."

"OOooOO!" Molly teased.

"Oh, that's sweet, Hermione." McGonagall said, laughing.

Hermione felt her face burn up, and smacked her hand to her forehead.

Molly used the same excuse every mother says when an embarrassing topic comes up. "Its okay, Hermione. We're all girls."

"Yeah, because everybody wants to talk about their… personal life with the best friend's mother and their Professor."

Minerva finally controlled her laughter. "Hermione, you're about to become my collogue. I've been calling you Hermione instead of Miss Granger, right? You can call me Minerva."

Before Hermione could reply, Molly interrupted them. "Oh, that's what you were going to say? I thought you were going to talk about her calling it her 'personal life'. For Pete's sake, Hermione. You can say the word. Sex, sex, sex! Hermione and Harry had sex!"

Hermione lifted her head, stuffing the pillow that she was resting on over her face. Molly continued on with her rant. "You get so embarrassed. Hermione, you're about to start dealing with adolescents! I mean, come on! Nobody in this room is a virgin. Poppy married, and divorced, Alastor Moody. I have seven children, for crying out loud, and Minerva… oh shoot, me and my big mouth. Min, would you rather me not talk about it?"

Hermione slowly lifted her eyes over the edge of the pillow, just enough to see Minerva bright red, sending Molly an ineffective death stare. "Thank you ever so much, Molly. Hermione, dear, what Molly is referring to would be the highly secretive love between myself and…" She whispered the last word. "Albus."

Hermione let the pillow drop. "Oh my god! You're in love with the Headmaster! That is so CUTE! But wait, what was Molly implying? Oh my GAWD!" She shrieked, returning the pillow to it's position.

All three of the older women laughed. "Oh, yes, yes. Hermione, dear, I believe the procession is over by now. I'm going to gather my family and Albus, to bring them up. I think I'll let you tell them." Molly finally managed to say, standing up and apperating down to the lawn. Poppy, still chuckling, began to organize things and had to step out of the room for a second, leaving Hermione alone with Minerva.

"Oh, Hermione dear, you can take the pillow down now. Molly's gone for a bit, so there wont be any mortifying conversation."

Hermione laughed, placing the pillow back under her head. "I'm really sorry, Pro… Minerva. I promise I wasn't laughing at you, I already said I think it's the cutest thing. Its just…"

"I promise I understand. My word, that Molly… but its just that part about her that makes everybody love her so much."

"I think the first time I realized she was like that was in my first year, when she sends Ron a maroon sweater with a huge letter R on it for Christmas."

Minerva threw her head back, laughing. "Even in the most serious time, she can really make people come to perspective."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, that she can."

The laughter fading away, Minerva began to become staid once more. "Hermione? There's something I'd like to talk to you about, if its okay with you."

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione asked, looking up.

"Well, I know that Molly is like a mother to you, but she wont be here year round. I just wanted to let you know, especially since you're going to be pregnant, I'm here if you ever need anything. To talk, help, to cry. Really."

Instead of the expected emotional crying, Hermione smiled a little. "Thank you, Minerva."

Minerva patted Hermione's hand. "You're welcome, dear."

At that moment, noise began pouring in from outside the wing. Hermione saw them all; Albus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny come up to their bed, faces laced in sheer concern.

Hermione's smile only grew. "Molly, I hope you did tell them I'm not sick."

Molly only sheepishly smiled.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "May I speak to Ron in private first, please?"

Molly ushered everyone out, even Madame Pomfry. Ron rushed to where Minerva had just been sitting, still apprehensive. "Mione, please tell me you're alright. You can't fool me. I know you wouldn't leave Harry's procession unless it was serious."

Ron," She said, taking his quivering hand. "I am not in ill health, I promise you. I left, or rather, was taken away, because I suddenly felt faint and dizzy."

"Hermione! Oh my god! Don't feed me the rubbish that you're perfectly fine if you almost _fainted!_"

"Ron, relax. It's perfectly normal for pregnant women to feel that way."

"Well yes but… did you just say PREGNANT?"

She sat up, beaming in happiness. "Ron, I'm having TRIPLETS!"

"HERMIONE!" He yelled, hugging her. "OH MY GOD!"

"I know!"

Ron smiled, sitting back down, Hermione's hand still on his. "Man, Mione! This is like… wow. You're going to be a great mother!"

"Thanks, Ron. Can you go tell your mom that I gave you permission for her to tell everybody EXCEPT Ginny and Dumbledore? Send Ginny in here, and tell McGonagall I want her to tell Dumbledore."

"Okay." He complied, not taking his eyes off of her as he walked out. In a moment, Ginny rushed in, hugging Hermione.

"Oh my god! What is it? I know its not bad because Ron is smiling, but I was worried because Mum was crying."

"Gin, how would you like to be known as Aunt Ginny?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Oh MY GOD! HERMIONE, ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

Hermione took Ginny's hand and held it to her stomach. "Your hand is over triplets."

Ginny screamed, but it was matched by the screams of many outside of the door. They poured in like mad, ignoring the whole 'knocking' courtesy. Fred and George came over, slapping their hands on her shoulders. "Triplets?" Fred asked.

"Wow, when Potter knocks someone up, he knocks 'em up!" George exclaimed.

"Boys!" Molly scolded, pulling them away. Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who didn't know Hermione that well, just smiled and congratulated her. Albus stood level with them, and it was obvious that he had more to say, in private. "Okay!" Molly called. "Hermione has had the most exhausting day in the history of mankind! If you're related to me, out!" Everyone left, excluding Minerva and Albus. He approached her bed, smiling.

"Oh, Mi… Professor McGonagall…"

"Albus, she knows."

He raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. "Okay, then. It was Minerva who wanted it kept secret, anyhow. So, Hermione. Wow. Triplets. I must say, I do think I agree with Fred and George."

"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed, swatting his back.

"What? It's a perfectly legitimate observation. Now let me get back to Hermione." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Anyway, _Hermione,_ I noticed over the past few days that you were grieving in the worst way. You gave up hope, in life. Isn't it funny that on what would be expected to be the most difficult day in your mourning, you were brought news of the most excellent gift?"

"You think Harry was trying to connect to me?"

"I know he was." Albus said with a smile, handing Hermione a note.

**Dear Headmaster,**

**As I go into battle tomorrow, I doubt I'll survive. If I don't, and if Hermione doesn't either, I would like you to tell the world the truth; we were married. But please, if either of us survive, keep our secret. Hermione will probably make it. She's a fighter. I want you to tell her that I love her, and that I'm going to send her a sign that I'm okay and that I love her. Its probably going to be some miraculous coincidence, if I have control over the sign. Something that will lighten her grieving. Once she receives the signal, please show her this so she knows its more that a coincidence, and that I planned this.**

**Thank you,**

**Harry**

**P.S.- Hermione, if you're reading this, believe it. I love you forever, and know you love me.**

Hermione noticed that there were drops of water, and discovered that they were her own tears. She found herself unable to speak but a few words to the Headmaster. "Th… Thank you, Headmaster."

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Congratulations, Hermione." And left the room to give her the rest that Molly had demanded.


End file.
